


The Bounty Hunter

by RookieTheIce369



Series: Tentative Tales [2]
Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Bounty Hunter, Crow - Freeform, Drama, Other, Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieTheIce369/pseuds/RookieTheIce369
Summary: An elderly woman begins making a walk back home after late night shopping. However things turn for the worst as a mugger looking for a wealthy outcome of his deeds, closes the distance between the two. But as things begin to look dire, a mysterious hooded figure makes his presence known.
Series: Tentative Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907098





	The Bounty Hunter

"Fifteen seventy-five” the cashier claimed.  
I nodded and reached into my purse, pulling out a twenty and handing it to him.  
He took it from my grasp and typed on the cash register, only to hand me back a four and my change.  
“Thank you…” I said, my voice fragile and frail.  
“Any time ma'am” he responded with a nod.  
I grabbed the bag from the counter and wrapped the plastic handles from them around my wrinkly hands and wrists.

I walked out of the small supermarket and began to make my trip back home, which was just down the road. I would drive, but an elder like me couldn't be behind the wheel. Too risky.  
I walked down the sidewalk, passing tall buildings and apartments. The night was cold and the wind was thick, but I didn’t mind. I liked walking in the night. It was calming and relaxing.  
I looked up to a telephone pole, seeing a crow caw with force and then look down at me. It kept it’s black eyes on me, almost like it was watching me. I gave a simple nod to it as it still followed it’s head to me, then cawed once more and flew off into the night sky.  
I loved animals, filthy or not I’m not an animal hater. I loved them.  
I had to hurry and get home, my two cats are waiting for me. I haven’t fed them yet and they were suppose to be fed an hour ago but I was running late and had to go shopping first.

I turned a corner and continued to make my way down the sidewalk. All was fine until someone stopped me. “Hey! Ma’am!” he said.  
I stopped and turned around. I found a young gentlemen, about eighteen. He was wearing a clean white shirt and jeans. He had a pleasant smile and smooth black hair.  
He was leaning against a brick building. He had his hands in his jean pockets.  
“Oh, hello” I said with a smile. “Wonderful night isn't it?”  
The teenage boy nodded. “Indeed it is”  
“What are you doing out here so late?” I asked.  
The teenager shrugged. “Just enjoying the night, pleasant isn't it…?”  
I nodded. “Ah yes it is, I love taking night time walks, weather it’s just for a calming sake or coming back from shopping”  
The teenager nodded. “I can see, that is a heavy bag” he chuckled.  
I nodded and chuckled in response. “It is I know, but there is no need for the help”  
The teenager shook his head. “Oh, I wasn’t offering the help, sorry to confuse you”  
I just shrugged and shook my head. “Oh it’s fine” I responded. “I thought you were asking to help”  
He shook his head. “No, sorry to confuse you”  
I nodded.

It grew silent for a moment as the sounds of the night filled the air. I then nodded. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you”  
The teenagers expression turned a little concerned. “Y-you too”  
I nodded and turned around and continued to walk off.  
Before I could continue my walk the teenage boy stopped me again. “Uh, wait!” he claimed.  
I stopped and turned around as he jogged up to me and stopped. “Uh… sorry to put this quite bluntly but… my little sister’s birthday is coming up and I have nothing for her… and… I’m kind of in a dire situation for money”  
I cocked an eyebrow. He was asking me for money? “I-I’m sorry but I’m going to have to say no…”  
“W-wait! please”  
I stopped in my pace again. “My little sister is counting on me for this…!”  
I turned around and faced him again. “What are you getting her exactly…?”  
“A special scooter, she always wanted one but I don’t have enough money”  
I cocked my eyebrow some more. “Scooters aren’t really that expensive young man” I sort of chuckled.  
“Yeah but… the kind she want’s is special and expensive”

“I-I’m sorry but no” I kindly said.  
His face then turned aggressive. “I wasn’t asking…” he then claimed.  
My eyes widened as his voice all of a sudden grew stern, but my mind then focused on something else as he pulled a large knife from the back of his jean pocket.  
“Hand over the purse…”  
My mind came to blank as I glanced at the purse to my side. “W-what?!”  
“I said… give me the purse…” he claimed, aiming the knife at me.  
I took a small step back. “N-No!” I stammered. I tried to sound confident but little did I know that it would be my downfall.  
Before I could react, he thrusted at me. I screamed as he grabbed my arms.  
I screamed in fear and in a cry for help. But little did I know that the streets and sidewalks would be so empty.  
He had the knife close to my arm as he grabbed them.  
I fought back, screaming and struggling until I kicked him down.  
My heels collided into his stomach as he collapsed onto the ground. I may be old but I have strength.  
I dropped my groceries and took off running. It be best for me to survive then have my stuff slow me down.  
I wasn't thinking while I ran. So much so that I took a sharp right and came to a dead end.  
I was cornered between three walls in the alley.  
There was a chained fence but I couldn’t jump that. I could barely run fast.

Not long after, the teenager turned into the alley where I was huddled against the wall.  
He had an aggressive look as he clenched the knife.  
He approached me slowly. I had nowhere to run. How could I? I was cornered.  
Too many things were rushing through my mind. Was this the end of my time? From the day I was born that lead up to this. This was how I was going to go.  
“Hand over the purse and I may just spare you…” he claimed aggressively.  
That was a lie. I could easily tell. He wanted me dead. He wanted my purse, and all for the sake of his younger sister? Or was he doing this for his own good?  
He stepped closer and aimed the knife at me. I couldn't fight back, I was too weak. I only managed to fight back once but I surely couldn't do it again.

I did not respond to his question. I didn't want to nor could I. I was too scared.  
“Fine… be that way…” he claimed.  
He lifted up the knife as I braced for impact.  
He had a devilishly toothy grin as he looked down at me, helpless.

I waited for the knife to strike me but… nothing did…? I carefully opened my eyes and looked up to him. His facial expression turned from the toothy smile to a shocked expression.  
It took me a moment to realize that. He has been struck with something.  
He turned his head to his arm and in shock, he yelled in agony.  
I should be screaming too, but I was more shocked to find that a arrow has struck his arm.  
Before I could say anything or do anything else. His head quickly looked up to me and before he or I knew it. Another arrow from above struck.  
It pierced his flesh and penetrated his head. Sliding it through the side of his head and remaining in as he froze.  
Blood ran down the side of his face as he dropped the knife and collapsed onto his knees. The pupils in his eyes have shrunk from the sudden shock and pain.  
His body then toppled forward as he collapsed onto the ground.

I stood there with a shocked expression, heavily panting as I clenched my purse. What just happened? Was I next?!  
I managed to slowly look up and to my surprise, on the roof above Stood a figure. They were aiming an empty bow down at me.  
He looked down at me, but I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a white hood. It looked well designed.  
He just glanced down at me. The bland expression on the lower part of his face while the white thin hood covered his eyes and head. It was strange that he could perfectly see.  
From my perspective he shifted his position from above, meaning that he was on one knee and was now standing up.  
My mind was blank, I was only focusing on him. Examining him. He looked young. Like a sixteen year old kid.  
He threw the bow behind him and latched it onto what I could imagine was like a Scout Sash that was around him. But I could tell that was not what it was. What that sash was, was for weapons. I could see a knife perfectly on it.  
He placed the bow to the sash behind him on his back before picking up a quiver, full of arrows and wrapped it around him.

I was about to say something before he held out his arm.  
I gave a odd look as that was soon answered as a crow landed on his arm like a parrot would.  
The male figure turned his head to it as the crow cawed at him.  
The figure then nodded as he looked back down to me.  
That crow looked familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
Not long after the crow flew off. Away from the male figure on the roof above as he still looked down at me.  
He eyed me down from beyond the hood concealing the top half of his face. He then gave a two finger salute like wave. I was at a lost. The only thing I did in response was weakly wave back, still having the shocked expression on my face.  
I was going to speak again to say my thanks but before I could. Police sirens were heard.  
The figure on the roof turned their head to the direction of the siren then turned back to me.  
He then reached into his hood like jacket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper.  
He glanced at it in his hand before lifting it over me and then letting it go as he turned around and simply walked off.  
It heavily dropped next to the teenagers lifeless body.  
I was speechless. What could I say?

I approached the teenagers lifeless body. My heels clicking against the cement ground as I crouched down and picked up the wadded paper.  
I unraveled it and to my surprised. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
On that crumpled paper was the picture of the teenager. A wanted poster.  
My mind drew a blank. The man that attempted to mug me and kill me was a wanted criminal and a heavy bounty was set on him. A bounty of nearly fifty thousand dollars.  
My eyes widened as the sirens in the background grew heavily louder.

The siren grew loud as I quickly looked forward. A police car squealed it’s tires as it stopped in front of the alleyway, the light flashing the heavy red and blue.  
The officer quickly got out and jogged towards me, his metal supplies jingling as he jogged. “Ma’am! Are you ok! I got a call of a mugging?!”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
The police officer looked down. He had a shocked expression on his face. He looked at the lifeless teen and the arrow that struck him in the head.  
He crouched down to get a good look at the body. Not long after standing up and facing me again. “Ma’am what happened?”  
I was shaking, unable to move or speak. Finally my body managed to answer for me as I offered him the withered paper in my hand.  
He cocked an eyebrow and gently took it. Taking a minute to read it and then freeze from shock.  
He glanced back down at the body.  
He then turned to me as he then stuck the paper into his uniform and then cleared his throat, then grip the walkie talkie on his uniform. “Hey Boss? I got a code Yellow, a civilian has found a wanted criminal who is dead. Should I call for backup?”  
Muffled noises came from the walkie before the officer spoke again. “Alright, thanks” he said before hanging it up and turning to me.  
“Ma’am, the man you found is a wanted criminal in three states, and the award that you are holding will be given to you in time”

I really wanted to say something. But I still just couldn't. It’s like my brain and mouth just shut down.  
Finally I managed to say something. “Can… I get a ride home please…?”  
The officer gave me a look then nodded. “Of course but I can’t be long, I need to be back down here for backup and later in time we’ll need to ask you a few questions”  
I nodded.  
“How far do you live?”  
“J-Just up the road from here” my fragile elder woman's voice said.  
The officer nodded as he motioned me to the police car.  
I got into the back as he got into the front. So much was running through my mind. Who was that boy? And why did he help me and allow me to keep the bounty?

The officer's car got onto the road as he drove down the road. But another thing was still stuck in my mind. The Crow...


End file.
